Water Baron
by RadFoxUK
Summary: This is my Fallout 4 story: Water Baron, basically some head canon. Not sure if this'll get finished, It's unlikely. I'm only adding when the mood strikes me this will be a one shot, IE no chapter breaks, maybe time lapses but I'm not gonna stop the flow with chapters. F!Sole Survivor, becomes water baron... uses power to own settlements... thats about it.


This is my Fallout 4 story: Water Baron, basically some head canon. Not sure if this'll get finished, It's unlikely. I'm only adding when the mood strikes me this will be a one shot, IE no chapter breaks, maybe time lapses but I'm not gonna stop the flow with chapters.

I wake up and as the condensation escapes from the pod, capsule… Thing. I collapse to the floor spewing up over and over until I'm just dry heaving at the floor my arms and knees covered in green-yellow bile.

I finally have the will power to look up and notice the frozen corpse of my husband Nate, his blood eternally frozen mid drop as it exits the small bullet hole in his forehead, his once wonderful mind splattered across the back of the… pod, yes I think I.

But before I can finish my thought I simply break. Sprawled out in my own sick I scrunch up into the foetal position and rock as my sobs reverberate throughout what was supposed to be a safe haven from the horrors of the world above.

What feels like hours later I find myself aware enough to finally hear the automated announcement, I'm not stupid (My business law degree can attest to that!) but even I could understand what it tried to relay. I was alone, the systems had failed and I was the only survivor "heh" the Sole Survivor, "Makes me sound like a member of the Unstoppables, fuck."

I crawl over to the railings and without touching them with open skin I wrap my arms through the frame and hoist myself up, shakily, to my feet (Freezer burn is bitch! I made that mistake a few… A long time ago and I don't feel like making it again anytime soon.).

Taking a few shaky steps before I make it to the door I almost topple over before I can straighten myself out. Finally, out of the freezing cold I head down the hall way I find myself in only to stop when I spy a clean and seemingly unworn vault suit through a window.

Risking the cold I open the nearest door into the room finding it much closer in temperature to the hallway than the area I was in when I woke up, even with the increased amount of pods.

I walk in and quickly grab the suit before almost sprinting out of the room of Icy metal coffins.

Forgetting modesty, I chuckle before breaking out into full blown laughter followed by an amount of muffled sobs before I can fully stifle them. It was kinda funny in a sad sadistic way it took a nuclear war with who knows who to make me feel okay with being myself and not the girly girl, polite female, society wanted me to be. Now don't get me wrong I loved Nate, but I wasn't in love with him but then again neither was he, in love with me that is.

When we first met he was a PA suit operator and I a PA mechanic assigned to his unit, having struck up a friendship beginning with Nate when he started asking questions about his T-51 suit while I fixed it up and leading to us eventually confiding in each other our homosexuality.

It sounds short but in reality it was much longer than that as we were stationed together in the buddy system for about five and a half years. So when we met again 2 years later at a Slocum Joes of all places we hit it off and it didn't take long for us to decide to beard each other. Getting married with the year, it wasn't a normal marriage by any means, we both attended **those** types of clubs and often spoke to each other on our crushes of the moment. But when I turned 31 I decided to discuss children with Nate, about how some of the neighbours were getting suspicious and that having children, or a child, was starting to grow on me. So after discussing it for a fortnight we made a plan. We both requested extra hours for a few months Nate at the nearby Corvega factory and I at Johnson  & Son's law firm.

Once we'd amassed a sizable amount Nate went back to normal hours and I quit my job via 2-week notice, gaining a bonus from Johnson Snr. When I confessed the reason for my leaving the firm being to 'raise a family'.

After we settled down we started to discuss the actual ("Ahem.") impregnation. Finally deciding to go the natural route. Sure it was awkward and weird but once we agreed to think of other people it went quite smoothly in comparison to how it started.

Nine odd months later on the 13th of October 2077 our son Shaun Liz Maple was born, named after Nate's grandfather (Shaun) and my mother (Elizabeth).

Shaking myself out of my reverie, I realise something so important that I'm furious with myself for not noticing before-hand. Shawn was not with his father and…

"That mono eyed eyepatch wearing fucking… Cunt!" I scream. Muttering to myself as I continue my exploration of the vault "Gonna fucking hunt the fucker down and skin him alive… yeah, yeah, and then I'll FEED him his skin…". Imagining the various forms of torture, I wish to use on the one eyed bandit motherfucker.

By the time I 'awaken' from my trance I've made my way to what looks like an electricity production room in my right hand is an extendable security baton and my right a 10mm pistol, there's bug guts on my boots and the baton, which has goop drips trailing down making my hand sticky.

Flicking as much of the goop off, a scuttling noise draws my attention, bringing the pistol up by reflex, just in time to see a massive cockroach get zapped by one of the reactor pylon's electrical arcs.

Another three across the room noticing their comrade's death choose to skirt the edge of the room. I drop the baton and use both hands to take aim at the roaches popping off a few shots.

Picking the baton up again I collapse it and attach it to my belt. I unload the magazine and check the remaining rounds. "Shit, only five left, better switch to the baton."

Following the roaches' trail I skirt the room, silently praying I don't get zapped. When I get close to the furthest roach's body it starts twitching before I stomp its head in sending that same goop splattering across the floor. Causing me to jump forwards and land on my ass in time to catch an arc from the reactor zap and ignite the goop.

I scrambling up, damn goop on my boots does not help, I choose to run from the room an arc missing me by inches as the pneumatic door seals shut leaving a brown burn mark on my suit.

Leaning against the vault wall I take a few breaths, I pull the suit zip down and peel back the shoulder and arm of it to find the suit had protected me from any damage.

Silently thanking god that I didn't have to deal with an electrical burn, I'm an engineer not a medic, nor a doctor for that matter. I crouch and walk over to the stairs where the hallway rises a couple of feet, and drop leaning back against the steps listening for any more of those bugs.

I'm 'gifted' with a chorus of scuttling and twitching sounds. I attach my pistol to my belt and detach the baton slowly extending it. I turn to my left about to round the corner to notice a roach sitting there staring at me, "Shit."

I kick the little shit and send it flying, splattering against the opposite wall with a screech. I quickly bound up the stairs and battle my way through 6 more of the little bastards earning a few bites and scratches as I stomp, kick and whack my way to the end of the hall.

Entering the room, I quickly lean my head out the door and read the plaque

"Overseer's Office, heh at least the son of a bitch who ran this show is dead!" I close the door, I pry the panel labelled "Control Access" and engage the manual override to seal it shut. I then do the same to the door to the next hall.

I start searching the overseer's rooms. Through my search I find a small stockpile of 10mm ammunition in the locked armoury (10 boxes of 50 rounds, so 500 10mm bullets), a few more pistols in 10mm calibre with spare magazines, 5 vault suits (with boots) and 10 lab coats with clip on Geiger counter pocket protectors, some general stationary, a pristine and razor sharp hardened stainless steel combat knife stuck to the underside of the desk in the office by its scabbard (which I stick in my right boot), several boxes full of files and folders (which I plan to go through later).

Half an hour later I'm exhausted and just about to collapse, I go into the bedroom just managing to beat the dust off the bed before collapsing and seeping into unconsciousness atop the bed.

*~14 Hours Later. *

I yawn as I wake up stretching my arm across expecting for it to encircle Nate, but it simply ends up hanging off the side of the single sized bed. It then hits me that he's gone and won't be coming back. My eyes start to mist up but I manage to stop myself from breaking down by jumping off the bed and rubbing at my eyes.

"Fuck… this is so fucked up!" I mumble to myself. Walking around I start to arrange and clean this area of the vault.

Once I've cleaned the Overseers rooms to an acceptable standard I decide to test the shower and faucets of the bathroom. I find the shower inoperable but the cold faucet working, letting the water run until the water stops having that green tint all stagnant water has and then a little after that.

I'm about to put my hands under the spray when a thought hits me and I quickly yank my hand back running over to the dresser by the door I rummage around and take out one of the Geiger counters and run back to the sink. I take out my combat knife and wedge the blade between the pocket protector and the device.

Sticking the device as close to the spray as I can without fritzing it and wait, after what feels like ages with no reaction from the doodad I drop it and sprint off to grab a coffee cup off the office desk.

Coming back, I wash off the cup as quickly as I can then fill it gulping down its cool fresh contents. After the third cup-full I slow down and start sipping it.

I put the cup down on the sink and turn off the water before leaving to the office. Taking a few seconds to talk myself up, "Come on, come on! He's dead, he won't mind!", before I just mutter "Fuck it." And rip the coat off the skeleton beneath the desk and look through it finding a holotape labelled "VT Standard Guide Book".

Pocketing the holotape, I drag the skeleton to the far corner away from the doors. I search the skeleton in the vault suit, but find nothing before also dragging it to the first one and out of the way.

I take the time to prepare my equipment on the desk making a mental list of it. A Geiger counter, a lab coat with deep pockets, a telescopic baton, a 10mm pistol with 4 fully loaded magazines and one reloaded magazine in the grip, and finally a fresh vault suit.

I then equip it all changing into the fresh vault suit and adorning the lab coat inserting the pocket protector and grabbing the 4 magazines putting them in the left hip pocket of the lab coat. I attach the baton to my belt, pick up, aim, testing the grip and finally flipping the safety on the pistol.

I walk up to the door to the next hall and open the panel, I disengage the manual override.

Leaning against the wall I elbow the control panel to open the door, I spin round the corner and start taking shots at the ten or so roaches that charge me. Taking my time I slowly and surely advance down the hall moving to the left when the hall turns right I notice the roaches first and open fire killing the last three.

I swap out the pistol for the baton flicking the weapon out and check the roaches for survivors after crunching twos' skulls I walk back up to the far end of the hallway and get ready to open the next door. I swap back to the pistol and load a new clip.

I open the door checking both corners before lowering the gun when I find no hostiles. I walk out into the vault door area. But just as I start to lower my guard a couple of roaches scuttle out and jump at me, I pistol whip one but get scratched by the other, in anger and with a yell I slam my foot down on the little fucker.

Taking deep breaths, I calm down. I start making a plan as I search the area. "What I'm gonna do is, is… Fuck. I don't know!" but when I open the door marked with red stripes and see the multi-metre and tools and idea strikes "That's it! This place was supposed the let us out of the pods eventually they've got to have some good stuff around here… The boxes there's tons of crates and cardboard boxes round here!" I exclaim in my eureka moment holding my left hand up the sk… ceiling with my index finger extended in the classic pose.

Grabbing the tools and push the multi-metre to the side of the hallway and out of the way. I go about searching around for all the boxes I can find. After a few hours I have all the boxes, bar those in the reactor room, assembled in the Overs… My rooms.

As I systematically go over the boxes making a list using the stationary I found and one of the less battered clip boards.

I find the single white with red highlights boxes to contain medical goods (Stimpacks, radaway IV bags, Med-X, Rad-X, Buffout and Psycho.), the single plain grey boxes to contain munitions and ammunition (A crate full of M2 frag grenades, packs of .45 and 5.56mm calibre rounds, two disassembled combat rifles, one R series assault rifle, and a crate of gun modifications and optics.), the large grey boxes to contain clothing and armour (Seven - military grade - armoured hazmat suits, five rucksacks - military grade, and combat armour pieces - enough for three full sets.) and I find the long white with red highlights boxes to contain food stuffs (Sixty single meal foil sealed MRE packs and fifty cans of medicated and treated purified water along with purification pills.).

Taking a couple of the MREs with me I go and check out the stove in the personnel area. Running the water till it clears and then testing it for radiation I clean some pans and utensils. Opening one of the packs out into a pan making sure not to spill any, I follow by filling another pan with water and leaving it to boil.

As I wait for the pan to boil I search around the sleeping area for any goodies finding a copy of Red Menace in the recreational terminal, an unopened bottle of whiskey beneath one of the beds that I place on the desk next to the terminal and a pair of sunglasses in one of the dressers which I lodge in my hair above my forehead.

I check the pan finding myself with time to spare, so I eject the holotape from the terminal placing it atop the screen. I insert and load up the holotape I retrieved from the Overseer's skeleton. Just as I'm about to get to reading I hear the water come to boil.

I add boiling water to the MRE until it becomes almost soup like and stir until its less like goop and more like slop. Using the remaining water to clean some plates, saucers and bowls. Grabbing a saucer and a spoon I pour and spoon out my meal onto the onto it.

I walk over and sit down in front of the terminal and begin reading through as I eat.

*A few days later. *

Over the past few days I've done several things… Scrounged up as many sealable containers as possible and filled them with prepared meals and water from the taps, I've made a bug-out bag, fastened a holster for my assault rifle on the bag and a hip holster for my pistol from vault suits (They were in the cardboard boxes, but these were not the blue and yellow jumpsuits for inside the vault, no, these were armoured drab green ones, much thicker but somehow still breathable.) and readied a suit of armour using the combat armour and the armoured suits.

I also put together a tool box, read the holotape in its entirety (it contained chemical make ups and recipes for all standard chems, blue prints and illustrated designs for water purifiers, radiation cleansing arches, generators, building materials and information on architectural design and science. Information on plumbing and electrical engineering. Gun and armour smithing. Medical information and diagrams to perform hundreds of operations. Different informational maps for the whole of the US, including military maps, water tables, city planning maps. It also gave information on using Vault-Tec equipment including signal frequencies and codes for the wireless units.) basically all the information someone would need to survive after leaving the vault. I also finally found a Pip-Boy, and it was laying in plain sight too!

So that gets us to today, I've just finished sealing up the doors after fixing the reactor. Now there's only one way to the area I've been living in, and you'd need a P-Boy and the right codes and passwords to get there.

I adorn my new suit and grab my rifle, put on my pack and adjust everything so it's neither loose nor constricting.

I walk over to the vault door console and use the Pip-Boy access to open the door release button. "Okay, Okay I can do this… Fuck yeah! I. Can. Do. This!" thumping the door release button I move back and cover my ears as the door screeches from its position and is moved out of the way.

I walk on over the walkway and out of the vault and use my Pip-Boy to close the vault door remotely. Stepping onto the elevator I lower my sunglasses, take a final swig of whiskey and pop a few Rad-X before pressing the elevator's button.

As the elevator rises I chuck the empty bottles over the edge, equip my combat helmet and ready my assault rifle.

When I hit the surface I spin and scope my surroundings for any hostiles, finding non I move from the elevator using my Pip-Boy to send it back down sealing the entrance, then I walk over to the guard post and permanently sabotage the elevator button.

At a steady pace I head on down into Sanctuary Hills.

*AN: Look I realise that the vault personnel were fighting (Before Kellogg and the Institute came and killed every one.) over food supplies but the Overseer and the science team were all for the project and the security and maintenance teams just weren't in the know, so it's unlikely that if there was food and other items in those crates that anyone but select people would know it was there, for all anyone knows it could be replacement parts or Pip-Boys and jumpsuits. *

"Miss Marilyn!" Codsworth exclaims as I approach, I'd know that voice anywhere I modded him myself I'll have you know!

"Codsworth! I see my work can even withstand a nuke or two!" I laugh as I grab one of his pincers between my hands jumping up and down on the sopt with a smile a mile wide.

Codsworth chuckles, "I see you're as excitable as ever!" Before realising something, something very important. "But miss Marilyn, where's Master Nate and dear Shaun? Are they alright?"

This catches me off guard, it shouldn't but it does. "Codsworth, Nate… Nate he's…" and quietly as if it will make it any less true, "Dead"

"Marilyn now that's not a joke of good standing… You're serious, god you're not joking, and what of Shaun please tell me Shaun is alright."

"The vault people they froze us cryogenically, like in that magazine I read. When whoever did this unfroze them I was inadvertently awakened as well, they wanted Shaun. But Nate was awake and fought back." I chuckle but suddenly sober-up.

"He managed, even in his state, to fend off the two in cleanroom suits, but the third, he was not in a suit he was in this leather get-up, he shot him… point blank straight through the skull."

As I start to break down Codsworth comes to my rescue, "They took him, they took Shaun but he's still alive?"

At this I perk up, "Yes! Yes, when I was refrozen they were just leaving there's still a chance we can find him!" fist pumping the air we both cheer.

But I hush him when I hear gun shots and laser fire in the distance, I look to him and ask, "Up for a little adventure?".

"Why Miss Marilyn! Do you even need to ask?"

5 hours and a tense firefight later, and I'm in the 'Museum of Freedom' with my knife shoved through a raiders neck so hard that I've gotten it stuck into the door behind her!

The really annoying thing is that the apocalypse has made these bitches super tough… or at least harder to kill than they should be. The girl I've got impaled here should be dead but even now a good minute later she's still struggling and trying to scream through the blood gushing from her neck and mouth as I try and retrieve my knife! The nerve of some people.

"Codsworth, would you please retrieve my knife?"

"Certainly madam!" Soundly just too jolly to wrench a combat knife through a living persons neck and from the door behind, even for my tastes.

Reloading my rifle and pistol as my robotic companion complies with my request.

"Here madam your knife is freed, although it seems it has been slightly blunted."

Grabbing my knife, I begin to walk down the hall, but take the time to give a good kick to the bitch's corpse for the wasted time.

"Get in here already!" shouts the wannabe up ahead.

Ignoring him and taking my time to skirt around one of the multitude of holes in the floor. Flipping him off as I do so, for good measure.

Letting Codsworth in ahead of me, I close the door and slide down to the floor against it, propping up my rifle against the corner and placing my pistol to my right side for easy reach.

It may seem untrusting or paranoid, but I don't know these people, it's not like I'm gonna walk in and just start talking about my life story!

"Hi! By the way you're welcome…" I yell to the civvies huddling together away from me. Waving my arm exaggeratingly, with a condescending smile plastered from ear to ear.

Laughing to myself when all but the guy in the denim onesie and the guy in the… "Hey, only black guy in the room?"

"Yeah?"

"What's with the getup?" I ask, pointing at… all of him.

Smiling for what seems to have been in a very long time, he answers. "Well ma'am, I'm with the Minutemen, although I can't say I'm surprised that you don't recognise my uniform." He replies pointing at my, now blood stained but still recognisable, vault suit.

"Ah." Noticing my identity blunder, I start blushing madly. I get up, holster my pistol, walk over to the onesie guy and hold my hand out. "Can I borrow that for a sec?"

"What?" He asks finally looking up from the terminal.

"The cloth on your belt." I reply gesturing to my face and upper body. I've got blood, brains and gore all over me, look hurry up it's leaking down my cleavage!"

Fumbling with his belt he tosses me his cloth and turns back to the terminal strawberry red.

"Stare and I **will** shoot you!" I declare as I unclasp the neck of my suit and pull the zip.

"You, old girl handle this." I say shoving my arm and chest armour at her, which she grabs.

Pulling the zip further down I pull the suit from me and clean myself and the inside of the suit taking a bit longer on the collar.

"So… would any of you people like to inform me what's happened in the last 200 years?" Pausing briefly in my cleaning, I add. "The abridged version, if you please?"


End file.
